Jewelry and fashion accessories allow individuals to express themselves creatively. Earrings are a common type of jewelry. There has also been a rise in what is known as fast fashion, meaning fashion products that prioritize trendiness and affordability over durability and longevity. Fast fashion products are often discarded after a handful of uses.
Earrings are often constructed of precious metals and gemstones, which means the earrings themselves are generally expensive. This prevents most people from having numerous sets of earrings for different occasions. Additionally, while there does exist inexpensive jewelry, often referred to as costume jewelry, this inexpensive jewelry still occupies space and is not generally inexpensive enough to be considered one-time-use and disposable.
Because of the generally costly nature of jewelry, it is not practical for a user to purchase earrings for one-time-use, and therefore, users are less likely to have a multitude of earrings that can be used to match a particular outfit, particular mood or specific event.
Additionally, due to the nature of earrings being a set comprised of two separate pieces intended to be worn together, it is possible that a single earring may become lost, either in storage or elsewhere. Storing earrings also can take up space and not effectively ensure that the two pieces of matching earrings stay together for use at a later time.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved earring that takes up little to no storage space and allows for users to use the earrings as if they are disposable earrings.